


Oh no, you caught me ;)

by sqbr



Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: Black is Beautiful 2021, F/M, Fanart, Treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-12 01:54:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29377413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sqbr/pseuds/sqbr
Summary: A little moment between Isabela and Fenris.
Relationships: Fenris/Isabela (Dragon Age)
Comments: 16
Kudos: 29
Collections: Black Is Beautiful 2021





	Oh no, you caught me ;)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CorinaLannister](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CorinaLannister/gifts).



> For the prompt "Isabela stealing stuff - maybe from Fenris".


End file.
